<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is That My Shirt? by RandoFando_Spoonie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748782">Is That My Shirt?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie'>RandoFando_Spoonie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maddie Buckley Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Day 5, Gen, Josh grabs the wrong sweater, M/M, Maddie teases him, MaddieBuckleyWeek2020, not a sequel to day 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie sees Josh wearing her shirt, or at least she thinks it's her shirt... shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo, Maddie Buckley &amp; Josh Russo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maddie Buckley Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is That My Shirt?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Any similarities to the works of other authors on this archive is purely coincidental; all works original.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“Is that my shirt?” Maddie's voice reached Josh's ears and he turned.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“What?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“That shirt, is it mine?” Maddie looked confused, “And if it is, <em>why</em> are you wearing it?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh's face flamed, he'd been in a rush this morning, LA'd been a bit chillier than normal and he'd seen a dark blue shirt with 'Buckley' written on the back and tugged it on. When it was smaller than he was expecting he'd assumed it'd been Buck's when he was a kid or it had shrunk in the wash. Now, now he was realizing it must've been left behind by Maddie some time when she was visiting Buck.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I uh...I don't think so?” He tried to feign innocence.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Josh?” Maddie walked closer to her best friend, “That <em>is</em> my shirt, isn't it?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I think so?” He squeaked, still incredibly red.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>Why</em> are you wearing my shirt? I left that shirt at Buck's place.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh's mouth opened and closed a few times and then it all spilled out, “I was in a rush this morning, saw 'Buckley' on the back and assumed it was Buck's.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Maddie paused, blinked, and then cracked up, bracing herself on the counter of the break room. Josh was lost, he was still embarrassed sure but he was more lost.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Maddie?” He questioned, worried about his friend. He knew pregnancy could cause mood swings but this was...different.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Oh, oh man, you should see your face.” Maddie straightened and wiped her eyes, “Buck called me this morning, told me about you rushing out in <em>my</em> shirt before he could say anything and I just, I had to yank your chain just a little bit.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh fish-faced again, “You... he... oh boy.” Josh sagged, luckily catching the edge of one of the stools so he could sit down.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Josh, why didn't you tell me?” Maddie smiled at him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I well, he's your brother, I'm a lot older than him. And I guess maybe, at first it was nice to have something just for us. I didn't want to jinx it. And then I didn't know how to bring it up, and I didn't want to hurt your feelings. It just all spiralled out of control.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Do you love him?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh flushed but nodded, “More than I've ever loved anyone.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Then I'm not upset. I've never seen him this happy and I didn't know why, now I do.” She moved and hugged him. “I am going to want my shirt back though.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh laughed, nodding, “I'll wash it and bring it back, I promise.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Maddie grinned, “Alright, now let's get to work.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie</p><p>As always kudos/comments aren't necessary but are appreciated. =)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>